


On the Second Day of Christmas

by KunTent4ChenJi



Series: 25 Days of 2020 Christmas [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, Jackson is in the hospital, Jinyoung is not allowed to visit him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunTent4ChenJi/pseuds/KunTent4ChenJi
Summary: On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me...Two sad thoughts and one pining relationshipPrompt - Someone doesn’t have anyone to spend Christmas with.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: 25 Days of 2020 Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	On the Second Day of Christmas

Jinyoung sighed as he sat by the window of his one bedroom apartment. This time last year the apartment had been filled with love and laughter as well as the bright decorations his boyfriend had insisted on putting up. He was alone this year, the hole in his chest only growing bigger as he looked towards the few boxes he had pulled out of their hole. He understood why he was alone, normally the group of friends he and his boyfriend had hung out with would all be gathered in the apartment—the smallest but warmest—to celebrate the holidays. 

He knew that they blamed him, and he knew they were right. If he hadn't been reckless, if he hadn't decided to wander away from Jackson the other man would still be here and not lying in the hospital hooked up to machines while his body fought to repair itself. Jinyoung looked back out the window, watching snow fall from the sky lazily. 

"Happy Christmas Jackson… I wish you were here with me." He whispers. 

He doesn't bother wiping away the tears as they started to fall creating tracks on his cheeks. He barely manages to get up when someone knocks on the door and his phone buzzes to let him know his takeout had arrived. Jinyoung sits at the table after getting his food from the door, eating slowly as his thoughts return to his friends. 

They had asked him to stay away from Jackson's bedside after Mark had found him exhausted from crying and holding onto the injured man. Jinyoung had been told it was for his own good, but he knew that they didn't want him near the man they all adored. 

Tossing his trash away a few minutes later, and putting the take out container in the fridge, Jinyoung made his way back to the living room. He stares at the only picture he had of himself and Jackson, looking like they didn't have a care in the world. The young man sighs, leaving his phone on silent in the living room as he heads to the bedroom. 

Jinyoung is already asleep when Mark texts him a few hours later, asking him to call when he can. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am merely a multistan attempting to distract by playing with real people in a fictional form


End file.
